Mystery Girl
by weathergirl17248
Summary: Bloom keeps having a recurring dream about a girl who looks exactly like her. The girl is in danger, and Bloom can't help her. At first she believes it's just a dream. But then Bloom discovers that the girl in her dreams is real, and in need of help. With the help of the Winx, they set out to find the mystery girl. Please R&R, my first Winx Fic! (Disclaimer: Only own my OC's)
1. Chapter 1: A Strange Dream

**Well, here's the teaser/intro for my new story. Reviews would make me VERY happy. :) Thanks for reading! (And Happy Holidays as well!)**

**~weathergirl17248**

_A girl. Wavy orange hair, a jean miniskirt and a black off the shoulder top with a sparkly, rainbow heart and a purple tank-top underneath. She looked exactly like Bloom. Was it her? No. She was on the outside looking in, as the mystery girl painted. The girl looked at something, something Bloom couldn't see, and made another brush stroke. Suddenly, Bloom heard shouting. The girl did too, and she looked up, a panicked, terrified look took over. The closed bedroom door slammed open, revealing an enraged man with dark hair and eyes. His black pants were rumpled, and his white shirt was stained and dirty. The girl jumped up, backing away from the man, visibly trembling. _

"_You worthless brat. You didn't turn the light off on the porch."_

"_Bu, but I did, dad, honest." The girl choked out. The man snarled and walked closer._

"_You failed, then you lie to my face?" The man snarled, his voice rough and cold. He slapped the girl, hard across the face. The girl whimpered, tears rising in her clear blue eyes. A red mark appeared on her cheek. The man slapped her again, harder this time. Bloom ran forward._

"_Stop it! You're hurting her." Bloom yelled, and she tried to push the man away from the girl. Her hands went through him, and he didn't react, as if he hadn't heard Bloom's cry._

"_Worthless little freak." The man said again, smacking her with all his might. It would have sent the girl across the room, but he grasped her wrist tightly._

"_Stop it, stop it!" Bloom shouted at the top of her lungs. The man still didn't react, and he knocked the girl to the floor. The girl looked up, straight at Bloom, it seemed. Her blue, tear filled eyes cut Bloom to the heart._

"_Help me." The girl whimpered. "Someone, please help." _

"_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I'm trying." Bloom said, but the girl continued staring upwards, as if Bloom hadn't spoken. Why didn't anyone hear her?_

"_Can anybody hear me? HELLO?" Bloom shouted. Suddenly, Bloom felt someone shaking her. _

"Bloom, Bloom wake up." Bloom opened her eyes to find a worried Flora standing over her. Bloom glanced at her clock. 3:30 am? Why was Flora awake? Stella was sitting up in her bed looking at Flora and Bloom, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"What? What's going on?" Bloom asked groggily. Keiko jumped up on the bed next to her.

"You were talking in your sleep. Loud enough that you woke me up. Were you having a nightmare?" Flora asked kindly. Stella yawned and climbed out of her bed, and padded over to Bloom's as well. Bloom opened her mouth to explain, when the door to the adjoining room opened, and in walked Musa, Aisha, and Techna.

"Heeyyyy, you guys having a pajama party without us?" Musa joked as she walked over to Bloom's bed. Stella sighed.

"I wish. I have the cutest pajama's I could wear-"Stella began excitedly, and Techna held up a hand.

"Stella, I'm sure we'd love to hear about your cute pajamas. But I'm a bit more interested in what's going on."

"Yeah Bloom, what happened?" Aisha added. Bloom looked down at her

"Well, it was this dream. Kind of a nightmare, but not really. I was like, standing there, and there was this girl. She looked like me, but she was different, I guess. She was like, painting. I don't know what, but she was. Then this dude walked in. He started yelling at her, and he hit her. He hit her over and over and over. She was crying, and then she said someone help me, please. I was standing there, and I yelled at the dude to stop, but he didn't hear me, or ignored me. I tried to push him away, but my hand went through him and didn't affect him. I couldn't help her." Bloom said sadly. The other girls were frowning as well.

"It sounds awful." Musa said sadly. The other girls nodded in agreement.

"It seemed so real." Bloom murmured.

"I'm just curious to know why you dreamed that. And how come the girl looked like you." Techna said, and Bloom shrugged.

"It was probably just one of those random dreams a person has every once in awhile. Sorry for waking you guys up." Bloom said apologetically.

"We just wanted to make sure you were ok." Musa assured her.

"I'm fine, really. Let's all just go back to bed." Bloom said, as she lay back down.

"Works for me. A princess needs her beauty sleep." Stella said, as she went back to her bed and plopped down.

Musa, Aisha, and Techna headed for the door to their room.

"Nite guys." Aisha said with a smile, and closed the door behind her.

Flora went back to her own bed, and clicked off the lights.

"Goodnight." Flora whispered, and she lay down in her own bed. Soon, Bloom heard the soft, steady breathing of Flora and Stella, as they fell asleep. Bloom whished she could fall asleep. She couldn't stop thinking about the mystery girl in her dreams. It was too real to have been just a dream. Bloom thought. The girl, whoever she was, needed help. Bloom's mind raced a million miles an hour, wondering how she could possibly find one girl, when she didn't even know her name. Finally, just before dawn, Bloom's exhaustion took over and she feel asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Daphne's Surprise

**Well, sorry for the wait, holidays and all. There's a part I kind of struggled with in this, because I didn't account for the Secret of the Lost Kingdom which aired, so I'm not sure how that fits in. Sorry. R&R! :)**

**~weathergirl17248**

**DISCLAIMER-Don't own the Winx. Wish I did! Don't own the lyrics that are in the chapter either. **

_Bloom was once again dreaming, this time she was at the magical Lake Roccaluce, where her sister Daphne lived. Bloom walked through the watery depths. Moonlight filtered through the waves above her, sending pools of silvery light dancing across the lake floor. It was eerily beautiful._

"_Daphne? Are you here?" Bloom called, looking for her older sister. Seconds passed, but the orange and yellow spirit of Daphne appeared. She smiled at her younger sister._

"_Hello Bloom." Daphne greeted her younger sister with a warm smile_

"_Hi Daphne." Bloom replied with a smile of her own. Daphne noticed something was troubling the fairy._

"_Bloom? Is something wrong?" Daphne asked her younger sister. Bloom nodded._

"_I had the weirdest dream earlier." Bloom explained. Daphne nodded._

"_What was it about?" Daphne asked calmly. _

"_Well," Bloom began, "There was this girl, in my dream. She looked exactly like me. She was in trouble, and I couldn't help her. I don't know if it was a dream, or a vision, or what." Bloom explained. Daphne sighed._

"_With your Believix powers, sometimes a fairy can see the past or future in a dream. I believe that is what you saw." Daphne explained. She paused, and Bloom waited for her to go on. "You would see a vision of someone close to you, or connected to you."_

"_But I don't know who the girl is. I haven't met her." Bloom said, getting a bit frustrated. Daphne shook her head._

"_But you do know her Bloom, and you have met her before, but it was a very long time ago." Daphne corrected. Bloom sighed, more confused than frustrated now. _

"_How do I know her?" Bloom asked seriously, crossing her arms. She could tell Daphne was holding something back, because she wouldn't look Bloom straight in the eye. _

"_Bloom, there's no easy way for me to tell you this, because we thought she was lost. We never found a trace of her."_

"_Her who?" Bloom exclaimed. Daphne looked Bloom straight in the eye._

"_Your sister. Twin sister, to be exact." Bloom gaped at Daphne, who met her gaze seriously._

"_What? But, how, but, what?!" Bloom sputtered in shock, her blue eyes wide._

"_She was also sent to Earth, as she possessed her own powers. She, unlike you, wasn't found." Daphne explained sadly. _

"_So all this time, I had another sister, a twin sister, and you didn't tell me? Why?" Bloom asked. _

"_There was no use. If she had truly been gone, it would have only caused you pain." Daphne explained. Daphne began to fade. _

"_Wait, Daphne don't leave me!" Bloom exclaimed, as her elder sister faded away. Daphne managed one last smile._

"_Bloom, I will be back. Goodbye." Daphne said, and she faded away completely. Bloom felt herself leaving the depths of the lake, and she suddenly heard a familiar noise._

_**Baby you don't know me 'cause you're dead wrong,**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_

_**Stand a little taller,**_

_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone-**_

Bloom opened her bright blue eyes, and hit the alarm clock with her hand, cutting off the voice of Kelly Clarkson. Stella and Flora were already kicking off the covers of their beds, but Bloom just sat there, staring at the comforter on her bed in shock. A sister? I have a twin? Bloom thought in amazement, trying to comprehend what Daphne had just sprung on her. She hugged her knees to her chest, thinking. Flora, being her observant self, noticed Bloom's lack of movement and the way she was sitting.

"Bloom? Is something wrong?" Flora asked, as she walked over to Bloom's bed. Bloom didn't look up. Stella noticed something was up as well, and walked over to her friend's bed and flopped down on the end, tugging at the hair tie that kept her long blonde hair in a ponytail as she slept.

"Hellloooo? Earth to Bloom, are you in there?" Stella asked jokingly, waving her free hand in front of Bloom's face. Bloom finally looked up at them, and the Nature and Light fairies didn't miss the shocked expression etched into Bloom's face.

"What happened?" Stella asked more seriously, pushing a wayward strand on blonde hair out of her face.

"I found out that I have a twin, that's what happened." Bloom said. Flora and Stella's mouths dropped open.

"What?!" Flora and Stella's expressions were pure shock, as they stared at the redhead in front of them.

"Yep. I apparently had a twin sister. She was the one I was dreaming about last night." Bloom explained. Flora raised an eyebrow.

"Bloom, are you sure it wasn't just another dream?" Flora asked carefully, not wanting to hurt Bloom's feelings. Bloom shook her head, red hair bouncing.

"It wasn't a dream. Daphne told me that." The door to the other girls' rooms opened, and Musa, Techna and Aisha came in, dressed and ready to go to classes.

"How come you guys are in your pajamas? Didn't your alarm go off?" Tecna asked.

"And what did Daphne tell you? What are you guys talking about?" Aisha added. Stella looked at them, her golden brown eyes wide with shock still.

"Bloom has a sister." Stella said, still trying to wrap her mind around Bloom's news. Musa laughed.

"We know that, Stella. It's Daphne. What about her?" Musa asked. Stella shook her head.

"That's not what I mean. She has ANOTHER sister." Stella explained, and the other girls eyes widened.

"What are you talking about Stella? You're not sounding rational." Tecna stated, the first to recover from the news Stella told them. Aisha looked at Bloom.

"Is it true, Bloom?" Aisha asked, her dark eyes questioning. Bloom nodded.

"So, after you guys left last night, we went back to bed, and this time Daphne was there. Daphne told me that Believix fairies sometimes can have dreams, that are about the past or future about someone close to you, or connected to you. I told her I didn't know the girl, and she told me that the girl in my dreams was my sister. My twin sister." Bloom explained, watching her friend's reactions. They all were shocked.

"So, where is she?" Musa asked. Bloom shrugged in response.

"Don't know. Nobody knows. All I have to go off is what I saw in my dream last night." Bloom said sadly, and Stella gave her friend a hug.

"Don't worry, Bloom, we'll help you find her!" Stella comforted her friend. Stella hated seeing someone sad, especially her best friend.

"Totally." Musa agreed with a warm smile. The other girls nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we should talk to Ms. Faragonda." Flora suggested.

"Flora's right. Ms. Faragonda will know what to do." Aisha said, agreeing with the Nature Fairy.

"And we're with you all the way Bloom, don't forget it." Stella ordered her best friend seriously. Bloom looked up at her friends and smiled.

"Thanks guys." Bloom said. "Why don't we get changed, and then we'll go see Ms. Faragonda."

**A/N-Well, there you go! Reviews are welcome, feel free to tell me if I need to do stuff differently. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Location Spell

**So sorry for the delay, everyone! Life got VERY busy, and my new posting schedule should be about two chapters per week, maybe only one, as I am in the middle of another fanfic as well. :) Enjoy.**

**~Weathergirl17248**

_**Disclaimer: Don't own the Winx, but I own all of my OC's. You've been warned. :)**_

20 minutes later, the Winx Club was gathered in Ms. Farigonda's office as Bloom once again retold her dream.

"So, we don't know how to find her." Bloom finished her tale, and Ms. Faragonda's expression was thoughtful.

"This truly is a surprise, Bloom, and it is obvious that your sister is in danger." Ms. Faragonda said thoughtfully. Bloom nodded.

"We were hoping you might know how we can find her." Stella explained. Ms. Faragonda looked thoughtful.

"There is a spell in the library, a location spell, that may be able to help you. The only problem is that it might not be strong enough.

"I can use a spell to pair it with my locator. Combined, they should be able to find the girl." Tecna offered.

"Perfect." Musa said happily, high-fiving the technology fairy.

"Let's go, Winx! Thanks for the help Ms. Faragonda!" Bloom called over her shoulder as they left. Ms. Faragonda smiled at the retreating backs of her students.

"Good luck girls!" Ms. Faragonda called, before returning to her paperwork. Little did she know that someone, several someones, were watching.

**xXx**

In a cave located in the Gloomywood forest that separated Alfea, Cloudtower, and Red Fountain, the Trix had been spying on the whole conversation, and learning Bloom's plight.

"So there's another fairy like Bloom? Does she have the Dragon Flame?" Darcy asked Icy, who smirked.

"Maybe, maybe not, but Bloom's sister is sure to be strong like her. We'll take any powers we get. Her sister will be defenseless." Icy cackled evilly, and Stormy, in her signature burgundy, cracked her knuckles.

"So, when do we go after the brat?" Stormy asked impatiently. She would always be the impatient and impulsive one of the trio.

"We must bide our time and attack when the time is right." Icy explained, and it was met with a groan from Stormy.

"I say waiting is worthless. We can strike now before the stupid fairies find her." Stormy protested, and Icy fixed her with a cold glare.

"Need I remind you we don't know where she is yet?" Icy snapped, her patience with the youngest and most impatient witch of the trio waning. Darcy, who had kept silent through the whole exchange, finally spoke up.

"They are locating the spell now. It will not be long." Darcy said, calming the two angry witches. They turned back to the viewing portal Darcy had created, argument forgotten.

**xXx**

The Winx Club scanned the shelves of the library, looking for one book in particular. Bloom's bright blue eyes scanned the shelf for a certain book. She finally found it, an unassuming brown leather cover, with gold scrollwork on the side declaring _Location Spells._

"I got it!" Bloom called to her friends, and they gathered at the small table.

"It's so…old." Stella said, staring at the well-worn book, running a well manicured hand over the rough leather cover.

"Old or not, it's what we need." Aisha said logically, although she too was surprised at how old the book appeared. Bloom leafed through the yellowed pages, finally finding the entry she needed. The text was slightly faded from age, but still readable.

"Here. Sibling location spells." Bloom exclaimed excitedly. She was so close to finding her twin. Her heart was pounding with excitement. She ran her finger down the page, finding the correct spell.

"Let me get my locater turned on, and then we can say it." Tecna booted up her small silver device, and it beeped, alerting the girls that it was ready. "Ok, anytime you're ready, Bloom." Tecna told the excited redhead, who took a deep breath and began.

"Sister far, sister near, you are missing, I call you here. Location, appear to us, so I may know where exactly you did go." Bloom recited. The others watched nervously, hoping the spell would work. Silence. Nothing had happened.

"What did we do wrong?" Musa wondered aloud. Flora put a comforting hand on Bloom's shoulder.

"I don't know. That's what the book-"Bloom began sadly, and suddenly the book was surrounded by a yellow-gold light, shimmering. Tecna's locator beeped rapidly. The light disappeared as soon as it had appeared. Tecna glanced down at her locator screen, and was startled to see several glowing green numbers scrolling across the screen.

"Guys, it worked!" Tecna said excitedly, showing them the numbers. The girls squealed in delight.

"I hate to be a party pooper, but what do all those numbers mean?" Stella asked, with a confused expression as she looked to the Technology Fairy for an explanation.

"I believe that it's longitude and latitude. A city, perhaps." Tecna explained.

"Ohh." Stella said. "What's longitude and latitude?"

"It's where stuff is located, instead of names it's numbers."

"I guess that makes sense." Stella nodded, still confused, but less than before.

"What are the numbers, Tecna?" Bloom asked excitedly.

"41.8233° north, 90.5381° west. I'll do a database search, and see if those coordinates are anywhere in the Magic Dimension. I don't think they are, but it might be a remote planet." Tecna explained, and she hit a button for voice command.

"Database search. Coordinates 41.8233° north, 90.5381° west." Tecna commanded, and the small screen showed a loading icon, before coming to a finish and staying blank.

"I am sorry, we do not have these coordinates in our database." A robotic voice replied.  
"So if it's not in the Magic Dimension-"Flora began, and Musa jumped in.

"It must be on Earth." Musa finished.  
"Tecna, can we search the coordinates on Earth?" Bloom asked, and Tecna smiled.

"Already did it. It comes up as city. In someplace called Iowa." Tecna explained. Stella frowned.

"What's Iowa? I thought the coordinates were on Earth." Stella asked. Bloom laughed.

"Iowa is on Earth, it's a state. California's not the only state, y'know."

"It's not?" Stella's amazement was comical. Bloom shook her head.

"If you don't believe me, you could always ask Roxy."

"So what city is it?" Aisha asked. Tecna tapped her screen.

"It's relatively small, according to the information. It's called DeWitt."

**There you have it! Sorry it's not super long, but I hoped you like it! R and R, please!**

**~Weathergirl17248**


	4. Chapter 4: On Hiatus

OH MY GOSHNESS! I am so sorry guys, I totally abandoned you. I unfortunately got extremely busy, and I now have a killer case of writer's block. I know where I want to go with this story, but I have hit a wall in terms of getting there. I'm gonna have to put this story on a short hiatus until I am able to conquer writer's block. I do promise that I WILL finish this story. I'll try and figure everything out soon, and I apologize again.  
Best regards and see you soon,

~Weathergirl17248


End file.
